Alanna,Queen of the Rogue
by theweirdworder
Summary: One day as she was stealing, Alanna, Queen of the Rogue, found a page boy and her Gift told her to follow him. Three months later, she meets him again. AU of their original meeting. Written for the June's JoGeNuDoNaRo challenge.


Alanna, Queen of the Rogue

**Note: Some of the quotes are taken directly from **_**Alanna: The First Adventure**_** but many have been changed to make it more in character. I own nothing. **

Alanna looked around the market, looking for her next target. Of course, with the Lord Provost on her heels, she had to be careful.

Around here, she was almost invincible. She had become Queen of the Rogue by winning the former king in a fight. Though her mother had done her best to keep her off that path, it was only destiny that she should end up where she did.

That was when she saw him, with a man escorting him. He was about ten or eleven years old with a big nose and hazel eyes.

The boy's manservant was warning him to watch his saddlebags (a comment that seemed suspiciously directed at her).

''Me?'' Alanna asked, winking at him.

Her Gift told her that whoever he was, it would be best to keep tabs on him. There was just something about that boy that told her that it was best to keep him close. So Alanna kept her eyes on him.

She saw the boy appear once more in the marketplace with a friend of his. Alanna knew that was when she had her chance.

She saw him again at the marketplace with a friend of his. In the three months since she had spotted him, she had not seen him since and had thought that she probably would not see him again. But then she caught his hazel eyes in the marketplace and smiled. So he did get out, then? Hmph. Well, considering that he barely knew her, she might as well go and introduce herself. She may have known that he was George of Trebond from looking him up but he still had no idea who she was.

''So it's you again, huh?'' Alanna asked, nodding to him. ''Where ye been?''

''I've been at the palace,'' he answered, a slow smile spreading across his face.

''Who's your friend?'' asked the boy's acquaintance, who Alanna had found out to be Gary of Naxen the Younger, warily.

''Allow me to introduce myself, young masters,'' Alanna said, bowing. ''I am Alanna Cooper, Queen of the Rogue. Would you like me to buy you a drink? As my guests, of course.''

''Thank you,'' George said. ''We accept.''

Alanna nodded and led them to the little place that was her safe haven in the city.

She led them to a little inn called the Dancing Dove. The owner nodded to them and greeted them as if he had known them for a long time. Alanna saw how the boy watched the owner as he brought ale for her and lemonade for them. She examined him as she drank her ale through the corner of her eye.

There was a certain air about this boy that was undeniable. A certain power. She liked him already.

''Are ye surprised at me lookin' ye up?'' Alanna asked. ''There's somethin' different about ye. You don't look like ye were from the country but ye did then. Thought ye might need someone here.''

''Do you always make friends on such short notice?'' Gary asked.

Alanna shrugged. ''Ye learn to trust yer instincts in a trade like mine.''

''What do you do, Alanna?''

''Um... I... buy and I sell...''

''You're a thief,'' Gary said flatly.

'' 'Thief' is a harsh word, Master Gareth,'' Alanna said. ''I just...''

''Steal?''

''Ye still have yer purse, don't ye?'' Alanna said, shrugging as annoyance crept into her tone.

''I still have my purse. But why do you want to make friends with us? If you think we'll help you, you're wrong. Don't you know who I am?''

Alanna met his eyes, impressed. Obviously this was what had made Gary very intelligent.

She read this and then relaxed. ''I know who you are, Gareth of Naxen,'' Alanna said, her tone brusque and her arms crossed nonetheless. ''I didn't look you up for professional reasons. Truth to tell, were you not with Alan, I wouldn't have put myself in your way. We're not fond of nobles here. '' She shrugged. ''I've got the Gift. I trust it and I know better than to ignore it when it calls me. I've been following George for the past few months.''

Gary shrugged and Alanna could still see the wary look in his eye. ''I don't know much about magic but that makes sense.'' He paused for a moment, his look changing. ''And unless I miss my guess, you're the person the Lord Provost would most love to get his hands on.''

Hmm, so Gary was smart. Alanna nodded respectfully. ''You're quick,'' she said. She paused for a moment, debating whether or not she should tell him the full truth. ''All right then. I'm what they call Queen of the Thieves, Master of the Court of the Rogue.'' Of course, Gary was completely unfazed by this but George looked completely confused. Alanna clarified it for him. How could he live in the city and not know what the Rogue was? Oh well, he was country boy and he would learn soon. ''Court of the Rogue,'' she explained, ''is all of us who makes a livin' off of... Off of livin' on the edge, I suppose. It's ruled by someone, usually a king but me right now. Sometimes they're just called the Rogue. Mastery don't last very long here and it won't be long until I'm challenged. When that time comes, I'll need... friends.''

Gary, his head up, examined Alanna and nodded. ''I like you, Alanna- for all that you're a thief.''

She nodded in response. ''I like you too,'' Alanna said. ''For all that you're a noble, of course. Friends?''

''And you, George?''

George smiled and nodded.

''I'd like some more lemonade,'' he said, still wearing that easy smile on his face as he poured his tankard full. ''It must be pretty useful to you.''

''It's gotten me out of some... situations,'' Alanna admitted, ''and it helps me keep tabs on things. ''Ye don't have to worry about your pockets here but... be careful about who you bring. I'm already risking my head.''

''We'll be careful,'' Gary promised. ''Don't worry about George. He keeps his mouth shut.''

''As I can see,'' Alanna said. ''Few can keep their mouth shut even if they do belong to the Rogue. Well you'd best be gettin' back. If ye need anything, send word through Stefan- he works in the stables. You'll find me in the stables. You'll find me here most of the time and if not ask old Solom.'' He pointed to the old innkeeper. ''He'll fetch me quick enough.''

George rose. They all shook hands with each other. ''You'll be seeing us then,'' George said, nodding to her. ''Good day to you.''

The two pages walked away and out into the street.

Alanna watched them go, feeling a smile creep up on her face. Little did she know the effects they would have on her in the future.

**Sorry if the characters are OoC or too much like the opposite character but I was under a time crunch (I changed their ways of speaking because I figured that's how they would talk under their circumstances). Anyway, please read and review!**


End file.
